


sweet tooth

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: alex and maggie meet at the vet's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea before the whole "alex and maggie adopt a dog together" fiacso. which is why there isn't just one, but two, dogs in this oneshot. and because i'm a loser i have pictures for both dogs because why not.
> 
> alex and kara's dog:
> 
> maggie's dog:

When Kara comes home, small dog in hand, Alex is eating ice cream and marathoning a show on Netflix.

 

“Kara,” Alex says as her sister closes the door. “Why are you holding a dog.” It’s a statement, not a question.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t take the other three in the box!” Kara says. “They were outside CatCo. You know corgis are my weakness.” Kara holds the dog up to show Alex. “Look at this face.”

 

“Are you going to buy food for him? Take him on walks? A dog is a big responsibility, Kara.”

 

“First, I think she’s a  _ her _ ,” Kara pauses to lift the puppy and check, “yep. Also, I know it’s a lot to take in, just… you have pre med, which is super exhausting, I have an internship, I saw this puppy and I thought… I dunno, maybe we needed to mix up the schedule a bit. I’ve also heard that when you have a pet, you end up taking better care of yourself.”

 

Alex raises an eyebrow to indicate  _ Rude _ , but Kara rolls her eyes, walking over to the couch to meet Alex. “I meant both of us. Also, I already have a name.”

 

“What?” Alex asks.

 

“Turtle. I’ve been craving turtle ice cream  _ all day _ . And you better not have finished it off.”

 

“You know people will think our dog is named after an animal, right?”

 

Kara’s face lightens up. “ _ Our  _ dog?”

 

“Shut up, you―” Alex feels her hand move involuntarily to see the dog eating ice cream off the spoon in her grasp. “Uh.” 

 

“See? It’s a sign. She agrees. Her name is Turtle.” Kara grins.

 

Alex glares at the dog.

 

The dog blinks back, large brown eyes full of innocence.

 

“I’m going to go get supplies for Turtle,” Kara says. “I’ll be back in five. Can you hold her?”

 

Alex doesn’t get to say anything in response before Kara gives her the dog zips away. Damn her superpowers. Alex feels awkward, holding something so tiny. She almost expects it to slip through her hands. She holds the dog up, looking her in the eye.

 

And when the dog licks her nose? Well, Alex can’t help but be taken.

 

――――― 

 

The vet office Turtle has been going to for the last two years is a small one, run by Kara’s college friend, James Olsen. Usually, Kara was the one to take Turtle in for her bi-annual check up, but she had something at CatCo that couldn’t be missed.

 

Alex has no idea how Kara considered Cat Grant’s assistant a promotion from intern, but, well, it wasn’t her life to live.

 

There’s one other person in the waiting room, reading a magazine with a dog on the cover. She has a pit bull lying on the tile floor below her, gnawing on its leather leash playfully. Alex walks up to the receptionist’s desk and sees Winn Schott, one of Kara’s closest friends.

 

“Hey, Alex, how’s it going?” Winn asks. “Here for a check up?”

 

“Yep,” Alex answers.

 

“Kara couldn’t bring in Turtle today?”

 

Alex sighs. “Nope. Had to help plan a gala Cat Grant’s hosting. I can’t imagine how much details she’s having to plan right now.”

 

“How does she not quit?” Winn jokes, and Alex hums in agreement. “Anyway, the wait should be about ten minutes.”

 

When Alex turns around to sit down, Turtle lazily wagging her stump of a tail at her feet, Alex curses the vet’s office for being so small, for only having two chairs available, and sits next to the woman with a pit bull, the only thing separating them a small table filled with impossibly more pet magazines.

 

When the woman looks up, Alex tries not to stare.  _ She’s pretty. _ She can imagine Kara in her head, saying, “Talk to her, you gay buffoon!”, but the woman takes initiative instead. 

 

“Your dog’s named Turtle?” the woman asks.

 

“My sister named her. It’s not after the animal. She… she likes ice cream. Which… now that I think about it, seems just as stupid as naming a dog after a different animal.” Alex stops abrptly when she realizes she’s practically rambling.

 

The woman laughs, and,  _ wow _ , her dimples are so large that Alex doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until the woman says, “Your sister isn’t the only one has a sweet tooth. This is Snickers.”

 

Both women look down at the pit bull― Snickers, Alex knows now― to see Turtle sniffing around the area excitedly. 

 

“Seems our dogs like each other,” Alex states.

 

“Seems so,” the woman agrees. “Pity, though, how I know your dog’s name, but not yours.”

 

And Alex  _ blushes _ . “Um, it’s Alex. My name.”

 

The woman smiles (dimples and all). “I’m Maggie. You seem to know the receptionist pretty well.”

 

“Winn?” Alex says. “Yeah, he’s a friend of mine. So is the vet, actually. James Olsen.”

 

“I just moved here.” Maggie says. “I did some researching and ended up here. Most of the comments about this place online are positive. That’s pretty rare.”

 

“James is a good man to trust your animals with,” says Alex. “Where’d you move from?”

 

“Gotham. I got transferred to the National City Police Academy, so...” Maggie shrugs, her eyes looking around for what seemed like only a second before landing on Alex’s face again.

 

Alex’s eyes widen. “Really? That’s cool.”

 

“I’m just glad I could find an apartment that would let me keep this guy.” Maggie bends down to rub the top of Snickers’ head. “He’s a pretty big dog. I’m sure my neighbors know me as that annoying woman with the big dog.”

 

The two dogs are closer now, Alex notices, and she feels a tug on the leash as Turtle tries to get closer. She gives a little more leash, and Turtle climbs onto Snickers’ back, chubby hind legs pawing the air several inches off the floor.

 

“Oh, god, Turtle, no!” Alex chastises, but Maggie shakes her head.

 

“No, look at Snickers. He’s loving this.” Alex leans forward to see that Snickers is wagging a long, and probably heavy, brown tail.

 

“I’m sure if Turtle had a tail, she’d be wagging it, too,” Alex says, and Maggie chuckles.

 

“Snickers?” Alex hears, and sees James, peering out the one other room in the building.

 

“That’d be me,” Maggie says, before standing up. As she walks away, Alex notices how she has to tug a bit on the leash to get Snickers to follow her.

 

He complains, whining.

 

When Alex bends down to pick up Turtle, he whines louder.

 

“C’mon, buddy,” Maggie sighs, tugging harder, but not hard enough to harm her dog. “I’m strong, sure, but not strong to tug you to the vet’s room.”

 

Snickers barks.

 

Winn’s head pops up from the tall receptionist’s desk. “Seems to me that your dog doesn’t like being separated from Turtle. Maybe take both dogs into the room.”

 

Alex and Maggie give each other a look. Feeling something unusual start to grow in the pit of her stomach (not bad, just  _ different _ , she’d never hit it off with someone this quickly), she stood up and led Turtle, trotting besides a dog twice her size, to the vet’s office.

 

James greeted both with an, albeit confused, smile. “Hey… you’re Maggie right? And I know you, of course, Alex.”

 

“Our dogs seem to really like each other,” Alex explains. “Snickers wouldn’t get in here without Turtle.”

 

“Well, when in a new or uncommon environment, especially the vet’s office, it’s common for dogs to get nervous. When I lift Snickers onto the counter, I’m gonna ask you to do the same for Turtle, to ease his nerves. You okay with that, Alex?”

 

“Yeah,” says Alex, and does as she’s told. James lifts the large dog onto the counter with little strain, the counter barely touching his hips and Alex laughs. “Sometimes I’m sad you and Kara broke up. I could use your height to dust shelves around the apartment.”

 

“Don’t let Lucy hear you say that,” James jokes back, taking out his stethoscope and plugging it in ears. He takes the chest piece of the stethoscope and presses it softly against Snickers’ chest. A few moments of silence follow.

 

“His ticker is in good shape. You take him on walks?”

 

“I’m training to be a cop and I’m pretty sure he likes my exercising more than I do,” Maggie comments, and James gives a laugh.

 

Right as James explains to Maggie the shots that need to be administered, Alex’s phone starts blaring  _ Hey Soul Sister _ .

 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, it’s my sister, I need to get it.” Alex looks at Maggie. “Mind holding Turtle’s leash while I’m gone?”

 

Alex walks to the open door and leans on the wall just outside it. She answers with a, “What do you need, Kara?”

 

“How’s the vet going?” a chipper voice answers back.

 

“You’re interrupting it.”

 

“Sorry! I just wanted to say something before I forgot. Eve, she’s a new receptionist here, I talked to her during lunch and she mentioned an ex- _ girlfriend _ ―”

 

“Kara, I don’t need you setting me up with every lesbian I know.”

 

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to set you up! That’d only be a bonus. I’m just saying, you could talk to her! Share experiences! It’d be nice, don’t you think?”

 

Alex sighs. “I’ll think about it, Kara, but not right now. I’m hanging up on you.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Kara.”

 

James seems to notice Alex’s narrowed eyes as she walks back into the room and shuts the door gently. “Something the matter?”

 

“I love Kara, but she keeps trying to set me up with every lesbian she meets.” Alex wordlessly takes Turtle’s leash back. “I understand I figured it all out only a few months ago, but this is ridiculous.”

 

“She does it because she loves you,” James replies (to which Alex huffs out an, “I know  _ that _ ,”) and continues with, “Snickers is all done. Maggie, would you mind me checking up on Turtle quickly and then I can give you your paperwork at the same time?”

 

“Sure,” Maggie says. “I don’t mind.”

 

When James is done, he leads them to Winn’s desk to fill out the payment paperwork. The office chair is empty; probably on lunch break, Alex presumes.

 

“Oh, wow, this is nice,” Maggie says. “Almost half the price of the vet’s office at Gotham.”

 

James smiles. “Good to know. Just leave your paperwork here when you’re done, and Winn will store it when we gets back.”

 

When both women finish, Maggie says, “Hey,” and grabs Alex’s attention. “I have a solution for your sister trying to hook you up with all the gay women she meets.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex asks.

 

“Date a gay woman your sister  _ doesn’t  _ know.”

 

“I don’t know any gay women my sister doesn’t know,” says Alex. “Which isn’t even saying much. I know, like, two.”

 

“I’m sure you know at least  _ one  _ your sister doesn’t know,” Maggie grins. 

 

Alex scrunches her eyebrows, confused. “Who?”

 

“Well… her dog couldn’t take a trip to the vet without yours by his side…” hints Maggie.

 

Alex gives out a nervous laugh, and prays her voice isn’t cracking when she asks, “Are you trying to ask me out?”

 

“I mean... it doesn’t  _ have  _ to be a date,” Maggie clarifies. “All I’m saying is your dog really likes my dog.”

 

They look down to see Snickers and Turtle, happily sniffing each other’s butts.

 

“As long as that’s not how you’d treat me,” Alex motions to the dogs, “I wouldn’t mind saying yes.” Maggie cackles, short and loud. “Where would we go,” continues Alex, “the dog park?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a dog park,” Maggie says. “It could be a movie.” She wraps her hand around her mouth to whisper to Alex conspiratorially, “We don’t have to bring the dogs. Don’t tell them, though.”

  
Alex gives out a small, breathy chuckle as Maggie whispering near her ear gives shivers down her spine. “I’m sure my sister wouldn’t mind dogsitting if we went out. So, you know, they could spend time together, too.”


End file.
